


If it bites

by roxmysox



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Mating, Multi, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Other, Stalking, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxmysox/pseuds/roxmysox
Summary: Life was so cruel to him.But he couldn't help but blame himself...He wasn't keeping track.He should've been. EVERYONE keeps track.Even the beasts themselves.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	If it bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick note beforw you dive in!  
> I plan for this to be my first serious fic! And of course nothing better but Soroku!  
> Feel free to leave any comments of criticism!  
> I do not have a set update time yet!

Running.  
His chest was heaving as he ran, legs and lungs burning with exhaustion.  
He couldn't stop, he wouldn't. His head ducked when he heard rustling in the brush besides him yet he kept going.  
He was so stupid! So utterly, undeniably brain dead.  
He hadn't even brought a weapon with him and he was practically out in the middle of nowhere with Gods knows what on his fucking heels.  
Well no. He knew what was hunting him.  
He knew fully well yet he hoped and prayed to something, anything that he was just being paranoid.  
Sadly those prayers weren't answered as a rib quaking howl was heard some distance behind him.  
It was a good enough distance though...  
Sadly no matter the distance he knew.. He knew that creature had some ungodly speeds, that if it really wanted to it could take him out here and now.  
So why wasn't it? It's not like it had any control over its thoughts, at least not in this time.  
The howl pierced the mans trembling thoughts once more, it startled him, quaked him to his core at how close it sounded.  
It left him surprised, wary, paranoid.  
It caused him to get distracted as he tripped on a thick, ugly twisted root of some horrid oak.  
He let out a yelp as he fell.  
His fist smashed against the grassy earth beneath himself in pain, crying out before turning to stare at his twisted ankle.  
Life was so cruel to him.  
But he couldn't help but blame himself...  
He wasn't keeping track.  
He should've been. EVERYONE keeps track.  
Even the beasts themselves.  
The exhaustion of his run catching up to him as he let out a pathetic whimper, his body ached, lip quivering.  
He rolled over onto his back, gasping in pain as his ankle throbbed.  
This was the end, wasn't it..  
How long had he been out? How long had he been running.. Was he anywhere close to his destination.?  
Tears rolled down his face. He looked up at the night sky through the density of trees, stars staring back down at him.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a snap. He squinted into the darkness of the forest, intensely trying to adjust to the dimness of the night.  
Just then, two bright eyes stared at him.  
His heart dropped as he squirmed defenseless, scooting pathetically away.  
The beast stepped out under the starlight.  
It stood tall on two legs like some man.  
It was covered in thick fur, brown fur.  
If it wasn't for the dim light he would've mistaken it for black.  
Its upper lip pulled back slightly as a big pink tongue swiped over its already bloodied maw.  
Maybe it had already eaten..?  
No, it definitely had already eaten.  
But what if it was still hungry..  
His eyes widened in fear as it crept closer, its tail dusting the ground as its big black nose pointed at him, its breaths loud as it took in sniffs.  
His heart was pounding. He was held silent as he sat there in fear.  
What was it going to do to him..  
"J..Just get it over with.." He muttered at the beast, based on the way its ears flicked in his direction he knew it heard him.  
He closed his eyes, readily accepting his fate as doggy chow..  
Just then a loud gunshot was heard, causing his eyes to open in alarm, watching as the beast in front of him sprung back with a snarl as its bright sky blue eyes stared in the direction of the gunshot, lips pulled back, teeth bared threateningly.  
He never saw something so.. Beautiful and horrifying at the same time..  
Just then several people surrounded him, two flashing knives at the beast as one was in front of him.  
He'd call them hunters, but he knew that wasn't the right name for them.  
They weren't hunters, especially if they came from the town he was aiming to reach.  
"Can you walk?"  
The male asked him but he was too preoccupied watching the beast as it gave him another glance, something different in those eyes..  
It let out a snarl as it stared at the two blocking it before darting back into the woods.  
"Hey? Hey??"  
He was snapped out of his daze, staring up at this guy who seemed around his age..  
"Oh.. Uh.."  
He paused before glancing down at his ankle.  
Just then the two others them.  
It was a female and another guy, slightly chunkier yet he had some build on him.  
"I-..Its hard for me to walk.. I hurt my ankle.."  
He glanced up at the eyes on him, watching as they all turned to each other and nodded collectively as if having some silent conversation.  
"Alright, Pence you get one shoulder I have the other"  
That was the only warning he got before he was hoisted off the ground.

He didn't remember much of the trip besides the trio arguing and joking like he wasn't there.. Or maybe he just chose to 'not be there.'

He remembered how once they walked past the front gates of the town they had all stated in sync "Welcome to Twilight Town!"  
At this point the sun was just begining to rise, giving the town an almost surreal look.  
He was in awe, glancing between the group as they smiled at him in a more than welcoming manner. They didn't stand there long though as the one he came to know as 'Hayner' stated something about getting him to the local hospital. At the mention of such his ankle throbbed once more as a reminder of his injury. He huffed at it as they began to walk him along the bricked roads of the serene town.  
They soon made it to one of the rare larger buildings of the town, at first glance you wouldn't even consider it to be a hospital but once you saw the automatic sliding doors (something rare in the town) and the rushing doctors and nurses inside you could tell it was indeed a hospital.  
Of course it would be busy the day after a full moon.  
Once they walked in they were greeted by a man who didn't even look of age to be a doctor yet he wore the uniform of one.  
"Hello, what did you bunch drag in today?" The male spoke, he didn't really sound like he would be old enough to be a doctor either.. He squinted at the mans tag. Doctor Zexion. His name was a special one, then again he couldn't talk himself.  
"We found him face to face with one of the nightcrawlers!" The female- Olette- proclaimed in a rather excited manner. He sure wished he was that excited when face to face with the beast.  
"Is that so? What is the damage?" The man questioned as he looked at the male in between the other two friends. His eyes, well the one eye that was visible as the other was covered by the man's fringe, narrowed as he gently grasped the boys face, examining it. Said boy pulled away.  
"Uh- I think I messed up my ankle while running" He spoke up to avoid the awkward interaction, despite knowing the man was just concerned and doing his job.  
Zexion nodded.  
"Name?"  
"Roxas Strife"

The hospital visit went by fast, he was currently in a motel that the trio— Olette, Pence, and Hayner, graciously had paid for him to stay in for three nights.  
He tried to nicely decline but they weren't having it. He groaned in frustration as his foot rested propped up top one of the motel provided pillows.  
They had each individually gave him their numbers, despite his lack of phone.  
He wouldn't mind calling them his friends, honestly. They seemed- No. They were nice. Not to mention they had saved him.  
He tilted his head back, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't shake the memory or chills of his experience.. Looking back part of him believed he wouldn't have been in any danger if the others hadn't saved him.  
Those big sky blue eyes haunt his waking hours, he wouldn't doubt if he saw them in his sleep too.  
His ankle was indeed sprained, currently wrapped in ace bandages. He was told to minimize any pressure on it for a few days, however, right now he needed some fresh air. That being said he moved to slip on his shoes, wincing at the shock of pain. He stood with a small growl, walking over to the mirror besides the tv. Honestly? He looked like shit. His hand moved to his hair as an attempt to comb his unruly blond spikes with his fingers, in which he assumed they became disoriented due to previous events. He attempted to wipe off any dirt on his face before his hands traced over the dark rings under his icy blue eyes. Curses to his shit sleeping habits... He gave a light pout before sighing and turning away, snatching his keycard and wallet before heading to the door.

The streets weren't very busy as the sun was setting, reminding him of how much time he had really spent in the hospital. Or maybe all that time was spent in the motel? He didn't know.  
However.. He did know he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him.. Maybe that was him being paranoid, as he did have a habit of being such. He shrugged it off as he continued his travel around town, stopping abruptly when he came across a bar and club.  
"Twilight pub rave.." He muttered as he bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't that he wasn't old enough to go. Or that he never had been to one before.. But– A chill ran down his spine as he continued to feel a pair of eyes on him, shifting as he glanced behind himself only to find, of course, nothing.  
Running a hand through his hair, a habit he realized he had, the blond then decided to enter the club.  
Some, not many, eyes were on him. Some girls stared before whispering between their friends, giggling to themselves about some joke he wasn't in on. He chewed his bottom lip before making his way to an empty stool at the bar, tuning out the loud, rather sexual, music.  
"What'll it be?" The voice was female, something he didn't expect. It caused him to lift his gaze from the counter top to the woman before him. Short black hair and violet eyes. Honestly? She was pretty. And he just realized he may have been staring a bit too long. He averted his gaze, cheeks tinted lightly as he glanced at the rows of liquor behind her.  
"Sea salty blue" He muttered. It was one of his favourite mixes, despite the burn, it reminded him of one of his childhood favorite ice creams.  
The female's eyes lit up as she smiled. "A fan of good ol sea salt ice cream, huh?" She chimed as she turned away to get to work on his order. He nodded in response before realizing she couldn't see him, causing him to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. "Yeah.. It was my favorite as a kid, though you don't see it around as much"  
"You don't see it around as much!?" She turned with a shocked expression as if he had just told her something absolutely batshit crazy.  
"You're not from around here are you?" She spoke a bit skeptically before giving a small smile. "I'm Xion, nice to meet yoou..."  
"Roxas," He returned her smile before continuing. "How did you know I wasn't from around here?"  
She hummed as she finished his drink and slid it to him. "Small town. Plus, sea salt ice cream is a town specialty." She quirked her eyebrow as she watched him. He raised his drink to his lips, taking a sip as he nodded slowly. "That makes sense.. And explains your reaction."  
He hummed in thought, about to speak once more before he was cut off by a hand slamming besides him, causing him to jump and nearly spill his drink. He glanced at the female who seemed undisturbed by it, only smiling as she stared at whoever had just done that before turning his gaze to that 'whoever.' "Get us some more of what he's got and keep em goin" He was a brunet, well built.. He could see that from his arms, especially with one practically in his face. Tan skin.. Topped with beautiful sky blue eyes.  
For some odd reason he felt like he had met the man before.  
"Oh, Sora, back in town I see! How are you?" The female spoke to the man, Sora, as he took a seat besides the blond.  
"I'm fine, got some sore muscles, how's my favorite cousin been?"  
Cousin??  
He glanced between the two as they continued to talk away. He supposed he could see some similarities. He felt a bit awkward, being as he was interrupted.  
He finished his drink and stood, fishing out his wallet to pay and leave only to feel before seeing a hand grip his wrist lightly.  
He tensed as he lifted his gaze to the owner of said hand.  
"Hey? Don't worry about it! It's on me, cmon, stay!" Before Roxas could protest he was pulled back into his seat.  
The brunet stared at him with a dumbish smile.  
Xion had decided to return to working, getting the two more drinks as she tended to other customers.  
They sat there for a while.. Staring at each other. It was awkward, at the same time it wasn't. Yet there was so much tension. It eased a bit as the man known as Sora let out a chuckle before reaching to grab one of the drinks besides him. "Wow, you're cute." He stated as if it were fact, causing the blonds cheeks to flush as he looked away, grabbing a drink from himself. How could someone be so straight forward like that.. Especially if that it was directed to someone of the same gender..  
"Uhm.. Thank you" He responded having no idea how else to do so. The brunet moved his drink to the opposite hand it was in before propping his elbow onto the counter, leaning his cheek against his palm. "So, blondie. What's your name?"  
"Roxas...Roxas Strife" He muttered into his drink. He couldn't manage to bring his gaze up, thankfully Sora helped him by taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. The blond was thankful for the darkness of the club, though he knew full well that it couldn't hide the fact his face, neck, and ears were flushed. All from one kiss!! And it was from a guy! He tugged his hand away causing the brunet to let out a low, throaty laugh.  
He knew tonight would be one long night.


End file.
